Len and Barry's Messed up Adventure
by dracomalfoysbiggestfan
Summary: Len and Barry wake up to find themselves in another life, time and universe, how will they survive when the Triwizard Tournament is just around the corner and just begging for one or both of them to compete. Rating may change. There is language though.
1. The Beginning

**I got this idea from a post on Tumblr, something about reincarnated enemies and one of them was last seen at the bottom of the ocean or something like that... I can't really remember, oh well.**

 **Also please don't expect frequent updates as I am still only halfway through my first semester of University that also goes for my other stories…. I'm technically not supposed to be writing my stories as I have to do an assignment to write so…shhh don't tell anyone.**

 **Also this is posted on my Ao3 account so if you see it there under a different name it's me.**

* * *

The first major thought that Barry Allen had upon waking was _'please don't be a dick, Dear lord please don't let me be a Dick'._

The Second major thought Barry had happened when he looked around the large dark and dreary room and spotted the large family portrait, _'shit, I'm a dick'_ seriously how could he not be with a smirk like that.  
Barry's next major thought went along the lines of _'Holy mother of fuck, what the hell is that?'_ This is because standing right in front of him was a small creature of indiscernible gender with eyes as large and as green as tennis balls.

Taking a few moments to calm his erratically beating heart, Barry tried to figure out why the people in the portrait and the creature looked familiar. Finally after his heartbeat calmed, everything clicked, he was Draco Freaking Malfoy and if the theory he and Snart had come up with in their last incarnation that would mean that… shit he needed to get to Snart before people died.

* * *

The First major thought that Leonard Snart had upon waking was _'please lord don't make me a hero this time'_.

The Second major thought that Len had happened not long after he opened his eyes and looked into the mirror in his cupboard it went something along the lines of _'oh Fucking Hell NO'_ because there being glaringly obvious on his forehead was a freaking lightning bolt.

Len's thought process for the rest of the morning happened to go along the lines of ' _Fucking hero types and their need to have tragic Fucking lives and backstories'_ all of these thoughts were happening while he was making breakfast for his 'Family'.

Len didn't like this family, they were arrogant and wasteful, an observation he made within five minutes of meeting them. The larger one seemed to also be slightly abusive if the aborted move to whack Len upside the head proved anything, he'd have to look into that see if there was anything there that he could use against others.

Distracted from his musings by slightest of sound displacements, Len quickly piled the (Perfectly cooked) bacon onto two of the three plates and went to go answer the door (ignoring the frustrated grunts of the family behind him) just as the doorbell rang.

"Hello Scarlet, to what do I owe this pleasure?"


	2. Chosen by the Goblet

**Now I know what you're thinking, the author said that they weren't going to update this story much, they said they have assignments to do , this story sucks why are they still writing it they should just update the other one. And you're right, I did say that I wasn't going to update much… but I started writing this chapter at the same time as the first one and while procrastinating on the assignment that I just finished I decided to type it up….. turns out I got more done on this story in 30 minutes than I did on the assignment in 6 hours... also the chapters will jump around like one chapter will happen in july and the next will happen in October the one after that may be December and the one after that may be in September…you won't know until the chapter comes out.**

 **So yeah tell me what you think of the story, love it? Hate it? Don't care either way and just wanna say something? I'm always open to opinions.**

* * *

"And the champion for Hogwarts is… Cedric Diggory."

The Great Hall erupted in cheers, everyone proud for the Hufflepuff. Six people however were not joining in on the festivities; they were instead staring at the Goblet of Fire which had failed to go out after ejecting the last name. They were right to do so as no sooner had Professor Dumbledore opened his mouth to dismiss everyone, did the Goblet flair red once more with not one bit two more pieces of paper being ejected from the flames.

"Harry Potter? Draco Malfoy?"

The ensuing silence was so thick that even the sharpest knife in the universe would have trouble cutting through it, so it was quite easy to hear the loud exclamation of "Fucking Hell" coming from the Slytherin side of the room and the just as loud cry from the Gryffindor side of "See Scarlet, I fuckin' told you, and now I'm going to blame whatever happens on you."

The two fourth years made their way to the front of the room and with all eyes on them Len and Barry proceeded to exchange a handful of money, before escaping into the antechamber.

* * *

"…And this Scarlet is why I never wanted nor will ever want to be a Hero." Len said as he concluded his 'Being a hero sucks and here's why' explanation.

"I concede the validity of your argument, really I do, but that doesn't explain why you get mixed up in this stuff as well now does it?" Len could practically see the air of smugness around Barry as they both emerged into the dimly lit antechamber.

"I do actually have an answer to that and granted it's a work in progress I think it explains why quite well." Len answered ignoring the looks that the other champions were giving them.

"Oh yeah, well what is this theoretical answer?" Barry asked curious and oblivious to the looks.

"You."

"Me." Barry deadpanned.

"Yes, you" Now the smugness was radiating off Len in waves.

"How the hell am I the answer?" Barry Questioned, the only response he got however was a smirk as Len turned to face the door.

"Little boyz do zey need uz out zere again?" The blonde champion from Bauxbatons asked with a little sneer and an unnecessary hair flip.

"Hmm, oh no they don't need you, but what I need you to do is ease up on your allure, Krum and Diggory may become potatoes if you don't." Len stated looking for all intents and purposes like he was bored…. He was even examining his fingernails.

Before Fleur could make a (most likely scathing) retort the door was flung open and in came the teachers one-by-one. Madame Maxime came through first followed by Karkarof and four of the Hogwarts professors, bringing up the rear were the two ministry officials in charge of the event.

"Zis iz and outrage Dumblydore, you must relight ze goblet so zat we have more champions" Madame Maxime stated.

"I am afraid madam that I am unable to comply with that request, as once the Goblet has been extinguished it cannot be lit again until the next tournament." Professor Dumbledore said trying to placate the irate headmistress.

"We do understand ma'am and we will enquire into how these two had their names entered, as well as having all members involved punished quite severely." Snape stated as his long fingered hand clutched Barry's shoulder tightly causing a barely noticeable flinch to occur.

"You know Professor; there are only two things I have to say about this, one, neither of us know how our names got in the fucking goblet, and two if you do not remove that hand from Draco's shoulder within the next five seconds you will lose it, permanently!" Len growled his words cutting through Snape like ice.

"Why you Insufferable little brat, you are just like your father…"

"Severus!" The sharp word cut Snape's rant off mid-sentence.

"Now Mr. Potter did you at any point this year even hint to an older student that you would want to participate?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Honestly Professor I think my response to anyone who asked or spoke about the tournament near me got the exact same response every time."

"And what was this response young man?" Mr Crouch asked.

"It was something along the lines of, who the fuck would want to join a tournament with a death rate that high?" Len said thinking back.

"Actually Harry, it was more like, that is a fucking death tournament, seriously who in their right fucking minds would agree to compete in something that had been outlawed over to many goddamn deaths, in a time when pointless and meaningless death happened practically every day, if you want to join in this gigantic fucking competition of death then be my fucking guest, just keep me the fuck out of that shit!" Barry quoted with a straight face, as everyone but Len seemed to be catching flies.

"Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter that sort of language is not suitable for a school environment!" well obviously Professor Mcgonagall still had a thought process after Barry's little performance.

"Well you guys are the ones that wanted to know my exact response and Draco over there memorised it apparently so that's what you got." Len said nonchalantly.

"Hem yes well moving on, you five are now the champions of your respective schools, you will be exempted from your end of year exams as well as being the face of your school. Your first task will be happening on the 24th of November, you will have until then to figure out a plan for completing the task." The man who had looked like a bumblebee at the Quidditch world cup said trying to ease the tension that had occurred.

"One quick question before everyone leaves," Len said "what happens if hypothetically someone were to say die a violent and horrible death during this tournament?"

"There is no chance of that happening Mr Potter, there are precautions in place that the competitors will not die" Professor Dumbledore stated "why do you feel the need to question your safety during this tournament?"

"No reason, but can the one trying to kill me this year make sure not to hurt me to much when he fails, I have to keep a house and yard spotless and it's hard enough to do with broken ribs but add in whatever magical damage yeah I'll probably not get fed." With that both Len and Barry left the antechamber.


	3. The Yule Ball

The Yule ball was in full swing, the first dance if the night had happened and the food had been cleared away. It was now time for the special guest band to perform.

"Now that everyone has been fed and watered we can now move on to the rest of the night's activities," Dumbledore said gesturing for everyone to stand up "please join me in welcoming The Weird Sisters to the stage."

The harsh sound of the guitar cut through the hall as a stage appeared and the dance floor expanded. The students all formed a mosh pit as the band members appeared with a bright flash and a thick covering of smoke.

"Do you think they'll let you perform tonight?" Barry's date asked looking at the mosh pit.

"Don't worry Luna, Dumbledore already said that we could…. And even if he didn't I'm pretty sure that Len would push the current band off the stage and not just to play… he'd push them off for the hell of it." Barry replied chuckling slightly.

"Yes he does seem the type to do that doesn't he?"

"You know that HE is next to you and can hear you talking about him right?" Len said as he watched his date dance.

"Yes we do and that's why we're doing it… have you picked the song that you wanna do?" Barry asked standing up.

"Of course I have, who do you take me for, Hunter."

"Good, Luna are you sure you can do the spell work by yourself?" Barry hoped he didn't sound demeaning but the spell work could be a bit extensive for a third year student.

"I'm sure; the nargles will be helping me." Luna said as she also stood up.

"Good, well we have a bit of time before we are up so did you want a drink of anything?" Barry asked

"Oh yes a Butterbeer would be wonderful thank you." Luna said while Len shook his head.

"Scarlet I would get her one of the bottles and stay away from the punchbowl of it." Len warned

"What did you do the drinks?"

"Me, I did nothing…. The twins on the other hand may have added some firewhiskey to it, just a little bit."

"Dammit Len these are children, you being the mature minded adult should have stopped them from spiking the drinks." The disapproval was coming off Barry in waves.

"You know Scarlet, I could have but you see I didn't feel like it."

"Really, you're going to tell me that Leonard Snart, protector of children and little sisters, didn't feel like protecting children from getting drunk." Barry teased.

"Fine, I put a compulsion charm over the bowl to make sure that nobody else would add any more to it…. And so far the spell has turned away fifteen… wait make that sixteen people, so the little kiddies are actually safe." Len grumbled

"Heh-hem."

"Oh dear lord where's the toad!" Barry cried.

"Students may I have your attention," Dumbledore called from the head table, "now due to some inquisitive students we'll be having some students performing so please welcome them to the stage."

The students all made confused and curious noises while they tried to find out which of them were going to perform.

"Whelp looks like we're up, you ready for this?" Barry asked standing up straight.

"Of course I am, Luna what about you?" Len asked also standing straight.

"Yes Len, I'm ready you guys are going to kill it." Luna said getting her wand ready.

Making their way towards the stage Barry and Len were both mentally preparing themselves for the spectacle they were about to make.

"Okay everyone, we know you're still confused and/or angry with us this year but hopefully for now we can all forget about it and have some fun." Barry said into the microphone.

"Yeah so we'll be performing a few songs that you should all find enjoyable…. By the way all our songs will have many concepts from the Muggle world, get it, got it, good, Luna let's go." Len said into his microphone.

Instantly nearly every light in the hall was extinguished as a weird almost robotic sounding voice came from the stage area.

 _(Laser Guns Up by Simon Curtis)_

Instantly the lights came back to show Barry producing the robotic voice and Len starting up the rest of the song. The crowd went wild; the song was instantly a hit with them, and now it was time for Barry's song to be played.

 _(I Just Wanna Run by the Downtown Fiction)_

Once more the crowd went crazy for their song.

"Okay thank you everyone for listening to us, we'll now hand you back to your previously scheduled band choice." Barry said as he and Len walked off stage nodding to the weird sisters as they passed.

They then proceeded to spend the rest of the night dodging their newly made fans and missing the families they had/made in each of their dimension trips.


	4. The Welcome Feast

**Hey everyone, here's the newest chapter of the story, I hope you guys like it. Sorry for not updating for a while I've had UNI work to do but as I am on break so I can focus more on my stories. As usual I thank everyone who has followed and favourite my stories, also I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Welcome everyone to another year at Hogwarts, before you all dig in to what I am sure will be an outstanding feast I must give you all some words of wisdom, Fjord, Gaea, Pyre, Zephyr." With those bizarre words Dumbledore sat himself down and the feast began.

Down at the Gryffindor table, Leonard Snart watched in barely concealed horror as Ron gorged himself on the large pile of food in front of him.

"Is he going to chew anytime soon…or breathe?" Len whispered to Hermione.

"In all our years of knowing him you're asking me this now." She whispered back.

"I don't think I want to eat now." Len said pushing his barely touched plate away from him.

"You should though there was nearly no feast tonight you know," said Nearly Headless Nick. "There was trouble in the kitchens earlier."

"What happened Nick?" Hermione questioned before having a large mouthful of mashed potato.

"Peeves decided that since he was once more being denied access the feast tonight, that he would make it so that nobody could enjoy it, so he became more of a menace towards the house elves who were making dinner."

*ptish* "You mean there are house elves _here"_ she said horror-stricken and Len was kind of glad that he was sitting behind her as opposed to Ron who just got a face full of mashed potato.

"Why yes, I think Hogwarts has the highest amount of house elves in Europe." Nick said unperturbed by the outburst.

"But that's slavery, how could Hogwarts consent to be doing something like that?" Hermione was starting to get hysterical.

"Hermione, before you do something rash, like go on a hunger strike, think about this, the house elves here could be either volunteering to do the work or they have come here after being dismissed from the family they served, I mean Dobby works here." Len said hoping to get Hermione to not go to extremes.

"Volunteering?" Nick questioned.

"It's where people help out others without wanting anything in return," Hermione explained before turning back to Len, "how do you know this Harry?"

"I've met them." He said shrugging

Over at the Slytherin table, Barry was having a small crisis.

"Draco are you alright, I don't think I've ever seen you eat so much in one sitting before." Blaise asked in concern for his friend.

"Yeah I'm just really hungry." Barry said putting more food on his plate.

"Hey look at Potter, he looks like he just swallowed a lemon." Pansy tittered

"No he looks like he's finally noticed Weasleys way of eating." Blaise amended

Barry looked over and Len did indeed look horrified at the way Ron was eating, even Barry himself was feeling sick at the way food was disappearing.

"Is he even chewing?" Barry asked

"Yes he is, and that's what makes it so disgusting." Blaise replied.

And it was oh so disgusting, for while Ron was chewing he never closed his mouth.

"You know what, HEY POTTER," Barry called out to Len, "do you want to eat with people who actually have manners?"

"Draco what are you doing?" Pansy hissed.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

"What's in it for me, Malfoy?" Len asked seriously considering going over and joining the Slytherin.

"Good company for one and I still need to finish that debate we started two weeks ago." Barry replied.

"Hmmm, I think I will join you, not for the company but for the debate, which I was winning by the way." Len said standing up and making his way over to the Slytherin table.

"No you weren't I was, and I still stand by my point, Supergirl would be a better hero than villain."

"And I stand by my point, if she and the flash both looked like kicked puppies when they ask for things they could take over the universe." Len said as he sat down next to Barry and set up a plate of food.

"That may be true but neither of them want to do that because they are heroes and Captain Cold could never get them to join him in his nefarious escapades."

"Draco what in merlins name are you talking about?" Theo asked.

"It's a muggle thing, you guys wouldn't understand." Len said answering for Barry.

"And Draco would?"

"Well yeah, we spent some of the summer together, and since there's nothing to do at my aunt's place we stole some of my cousins' comic books, specifically ones about The Flash, Batman and Supergirl." Len was faking a confused, innocent expression…. Man these people were fun to mess with.

Some muggleborns from the Hufflepuff table perked up, and one of the new first years had to ask.

"Who's your favourite hero and villain? I like Superman and Captain Cold" the small first year asked.

"Well, my favourite hero is Captain Co-" Barry was cut off by Len

"I'm, He's not a hero, seriously that argument is getting annoying."

'"MISTER POTTER!"

"Yes Professor?"

"Why are you not sitting at your house table?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Why do you ask, is there a rule against sitting at tables other than those of our houses?" Len asked honestly wanting to know.

"Only during major feasts and special occasions. Other than those feasts you can sit wherever you like we don't care." Professor Flitwick said.

"Does that mean I have to go back to losing my appetite for the night?"

"Yes"

"Fine I've eaten my fill already." Len said as he got up and moved back to the Gryffindor table, studiously ignoring the looks he got.'

"Well I see that everyone has eaten their fill I would like to give a few announcements, first, a list of items that have been banned is posted on Mr Filches door if you would like to check it out, secondly the forbidden forest is just that, forbidden so I do not want to hear of anyone daring first years to go into it, again, third we will be playing host to the Tri-wizard Tournament so please treat our incoming guests with care, now with that said you are now free to head off to your dormitories." Dumbledore said dismissing everyone.

"We will be continuing our argument tomorrow Malfoy, even though I have clearly won." Len said quickly as he hastily made his way out of the hall.

"Wait, no, Potter get your arse back here, we are not done with this conversation." Barry said giving chase.

"Potter… do you hear me Potter we are not done with the conversation."

And so the first night of many days at Hogwarts ended.


	5. The first task Part 1

**Here you guys go, Part one of the first task….. I know that it's a short chapter and that it took me so long to write it….. but well I had Uni and then Christmas….and I actually couldn't put what I wanted into a lot of words so I went with what I could. Plz don't hate me….. I'll write pt2 when I can.**

 **Also Kalladin1989 I did warn in the first chapter that the events would jump around, I did this because the chapters are not written in a specific order as I did not plan out the story ahead of time. So yeah… not really much of a chance to get them all in order sorry.**

 **Okay so I don't own any of this don't try to sue me… I has no money.**

Four of the dragons were what Len and Barry expected the fifth one however was a complete surprise. Fleur, Cedric and Viktor had gotten the expected Welsh Green, Swedish Short-Snout and Chinese Fireball respectively. For Barry and Len their dragon choices were limited, they knew that one of them had to get the Hungarian Horntail that neither of them wanted to face, but the final dragon was a mystery. The choosing of the dragons in itself was a challenge all of its own for Mr Bagman, as he had to compete with a highly bored Leonard Snart.

"Alright champions to begin the task we're going to have each of you place your hand in this bag and pull out the creature that you will be facing. We'll start with the young lady over her-" Bagman was cut off.

"So we have to put our hand in a bag without knowing whether or not what is in the bag can poison us?" Len asked 'with concern'

"Well yes but you're al-" He was once more cut off.

"And you decided that the most gullible person to stick their hand in without questioning would be the female?" Len was amused at the expressions that were scrolling on Bagman's face.

"Well, I mean no, there is nothing in this bag that could hurt you, as inside are just animated figures of the creatures that you will face." Bagman said sweating quite a bit.

"Oh alright then you may continue." Len was sure that Barry was really struggling not to laugh, he was succeeding, but only slightly…. The smile was proof of that.

"Right, well miss, if you would just-" Once more Bagman was cut off.

"WAIT, how big is this model figure, because… I don't think I can see any details if it's as tiny as the bag suggests." Okay so Len was really bored.

"Mr Potter how about we just pick out the Dra- models before dinner time, okay?"

"Ugh, fine… spoil my fun will you" Len grumbled as he sat down on the one of the benches provided.

As the other three picked the dragon that they were going to fight Barry was panicking over which dragon he was going to get.

"Scarlet relax, if it's a bad pick you could just swap it out for mine okay, that way you'll know how to fight it." Len whispered calmly to the shaking blond.

"Yeah but then you'd have to fight the unknown dragon, and knowing how your sister is about you…. If you died or were grievously injured she would find me and kill me, no matter what dimension we're in."

"Hey don't sweat it, we've both got our powers so we should really be alright okay, if I do get the unknown I'll just wing it." Barry found it slightly funny that the Leonard Snart was concerned for him, and was about to say something about it when there was a bag thrust into his line of sight.

"Mr Malfoy, it is your turn to pick your opponent, there we go, oh very nice the Antipodean Opaleye, bred of the most vicious wild mother from the Australian outback." Barry could not believe how that last sentence was said so exuberantly.

"And last but not least Mr Potter, your opponent will be," Bagman said turning the bag towards Len, who promptly reached in and pulled out the Dragon, "ahh the Hungarian Horntail, very dangerous that, well now that everyone has their Dragons, your task is to claim the Golden egg within the nest to pass the task, we will be going in order of the numbers around their necks, so Mr Diggory you will be first followed by Miss Delacour, then Mr Krum, Mr Potter and finally Mr Malfoy, you will go to fight when you hear the cannon, are there any questions?"

"Just this, Malfoy switch with me."

"Okay… wait why?"

"Just a feeling."

"….fine, so I'll go fourth and you go last…. Anyone have a problem with that." Barry asked.

"Well actually I-" Bagman started

"No, none, okay good let's get this over with." And Len cut him off again.

*BANG*

"Well that is the signal; please make your way to the arena Mr Diggory and good luck all of you." Bagman left the tent in a hurry, partially to make it in time to announce the match but mostly to escape Len.

"Well… that went well." Barry said staring from Len to the tent's entrance.


	6. Chapter 6 preview

**because I am a nice human bean, I have decided to give you a little preview for the next chapter of this story. I also need your help, I require some characters for Len and Barry to have been before they went to Hogwarts... they have to be blond and Dark haired and gender does not matter at all.**

 **AN: I have been woefully neglecting the version of this story for some bizarre reason, as this and two others have been on AO3 for months (as well as the first chapter of the spin off) so I'm just gonna block post for like the other two chapters.**

"I am really getting sick of these new realities every few years"

"I know how you feel…. Do you think I can be the bad guy next time?"

"Why the hell do you want to do that scarlet?"

"Because you always look like you're having fun when you're being evil."

"Well I'm sorry but I don't think that we can control where we go."

"Damn… well we could ask"

"Well it wouldn't hurt, but I think that you're just sore that Umbridge called you a liar"

"You know what Len, Fuck you"

"You won't get away with this Disappearia… really Cisco"

"Sorry Flash, but you need to slow down a bit, it's nothing personal just business"

"OH but my dear you do need to chill, these are my streets and I have rules about making people disappear"

"Oh but my dear captain it seems that you are the one who needs to chill"

"Well what do you say flash, a little team up to take down little miss magic"

"You know, while I would love to get a name from the great Vibe, imma have to decline his chosen name and say that I already made my own and while it's not his level of awesome, it does give a slightly better hint toward what my powers can do."

"Well what is it?"

"The name that I go by is that of Rhein"

"Wow…I have no idea how that would relate to your powers."

"Oh you'll find out captain, you'll find out."

"Human where the hell is my jailor"

"Uhhh…I'll get back to you on that big guy"

"Muwahahahahahahahahaha"

"Please just don't go around telling water puns the ice ones were bad enough."

"You know Barry what you are doing is highly illogical"

"Don't you go all Vulcan on me Len"


	7. The Worlds

#not my characters

"So Barry tell me about the lives that you've lived so far." Luna asked one day during History of Magic.

"Sure Luna, well it all started when I was fig…Luna… what are you doing in the Fourth years' history of magic class… and where did you get that popcorn?" there Luna was, seated quite comfortably on a beanbag, eating popcorn and drinking… was that a slushie…where did she get that.

"Oh is that what this is called, it's quite delicious, well I got it from this very funny looking contraption in the come-and-go room, it was also where I got this drink and funny chair," Luna said as she took a large sip from the drink, "as for why I'm in your history of magic class, it was the longest class that you have that I can take advantage of to hear your story… it's also during divination and the professor really couldn't be any more wrong about how one looks through the veil of dimensions and time."

"Okay…. that seems like a very good excuse to me, so where was I, oh right, well me and Captain Cold over there were fighting a meta by the name Rhein, now normally Cisco names the metas for no other reason than because he can, but this one had named herself," Barry said getting comfortable and studiously ignoring how many people were now paying attention to the conversation, " you see her powers don't kill people but they do make the people hit by them lose consciousness in their world and then make them live through multiple other worlds….the first world really freaked me out, mainly because I had just gone from being 27 to being 12 and instead of having my speed… I had a demon in my head."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY JAILOR!" that was the first thing that Barry heard when he woke up.

"W-what… who… where am I?" Barry was really confused because he was pretty sure that he went to bed last night in his own bed… and not in a big ass sewer with a "what are you supposed to be… the Easter bunny because if so… you really suck at it."

"I am the almighty Kyuubi, the most powerful of the tailed demons and you will answer me about what you have done to my jailor." 'the Almighty Kyuubi' roared really not frightening Barry because really he's faced a big telepathic gorilla, and this bunny was behind bars…in fact this kinda looked familiar.

"What's your jailors name, oh Almighty Kyuubi… mainly cause I need to have some Idea of what I'm doing." Barry really hoped that Rhein's powers couldn't do what he thinks that they could.

"If it is to help you to bring back my jailor, the whelp goes by the name of Naruto and now I require you to bring the whelp back." The Kyuubi relented, flinching a bit at something that Barry could not see.

"Why is one of his parents giving you hell for losing their son when you are literally sealed inside of him." With the confirmation of the name Barry knew that Rhein's powers either put a person into the last anime/tv show that they watched or into the life of a person from another universe.

"How the hell do you know that the whelps' parents are also here nobody knows that but me and the parents."

"Well you see…um… hey look I'm waking up and I suddenly cannot hear you."

With that Barry woke up in an apartment that, while large and desolate, still felt like a home. Looking at the clock on the wall near his bed, 7:30, _'hmm I wonder what time I have to be at the academy'_

*BANG*

"NARUTOOOOO! You are late and the exam practicals start in 1 hour you need to pass these in order to become a ninja." A ninja, that Barry assumed was Iruka, said from the door of his apartment.

"Yeah…I'm coming, sorry having a little freak out, finding out some things and y'know lost track of time," Barry said as he pulled on the 'kill me' orange jumpsuit.

"Oh… umm what type of things did you find out?" Iruka questioned afraid that he had found out about the Kyuubi.

"Oh it's nothing bad… I mean it could be like I had the kyuubi sealed into my stomach… but it's not, I just… umm couldn't find my left sock which I know I left over there, so maybe the sock monster got it." Barry really hoped that he wasn't ruining the continuity of Naruto's life right now.

"R-right, well come on then we need to get to the academy in time for the exam." Iruka muttered as they made their way through the village.

"Right well now that the weapons portion of the exam is done it is time for the ninjustu, when I call your name please come down to the front and perform the kawarimi, bunshin, and henge jutsus', first up Aburame Shino. As Shino went to perform his justsu Barry thanked all the gods that he watched Naruto as a child otherwise he wouldn't know shit about what was going on or who anyone was. Watching carefully at the hand-signs that the other students in the class were doing, Barry decided to do something impulsive, in other words Naruto was going to pass the exam this time and not have to deal with Mizuki, so taking note of the hand-signs for the bunshin Barry thought… _'fuck it imma do the shadow clone, and imma do a lot of them'_ tuning back into the exam, Barry noticed that it was pretty boy Sasuke's turn up at the plate.

"Alright Sasuke, let's see your jutsu." Mizuki was really laying it on thick with the ass kissing.

"Hnn"

The kawarimi that Sasuke did was good, as well as the clone but the thing that caught Barry's eye was the henge, because there in front of him was no longer Sasuke it was in fact an exact replica of Leonard 'Captain Cold' Snart in all his winter coated glory…Fuck.

Finally it was Barry's turn and armed with the knowledge that Snart was there in this world with him, Barry was going to go all out with the clones.

Going through the hand-signs, and studiously ignoring the teachers, Barry executed a perfect kawarimi, and then it was time for the henge, deciding that Snart had the right idea Barry henge'd into a perfect copy of himself wearing the flash suit without the cowl, and then he henge'd the the clothes to normal street clothes, shocking quite a few people.

"Umm sensei, I'm still having a few problems with the normal Bunshin, would it be alright if I did a different one?" Barry asked merely wanting to let Iruka know that it wouldn't be the normal Bunshin.

"I suppose that we could allow that, yes Naruto you can do a different type of Bunshin." Iruka said hoping that this wouldn't ruin Naruto's chances of being a ninja, then again that Henge of his, changing the outfit of the henge while still wearing it took quite a bit of concentration, but it didn't look like it was too hard for him.

"Sweet… okay here goes, Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" with his hands in the proper sign and a large cloud of smoke the room was suddenly covered in orange, in every free spot of space was a full fledge clone of Naruto.

To say that the classroom was quiet would be an understatement, in fact it was so silent that it was deafening and Barry of course was the one who got to break it.

"Sooooo….do I pass?" it was said with such innocence and suddenness that Iruka and Mizuki could only nod in agreement.

Breaking out of his stupor Iruka had to ask "Naruto where did you learn that?"

"Oh I saw this guy on the street who was reading an orange book use it when he was challenged by a green blur…. Well I think it was a challenge… anyway he used it sent the clone after the guy and then hid in a tree." Honestly Barry thought that his bullshit of an excuse was pretty good….also it may get Kakashi in trouble which is always fun.

"R-right…well congratulations everyone, we'll meet back here in a few days so that we can give you your teams, also make sure that you get your ID done before you come back, I'll see you all in a few days."

"Ohhh and then what happened?" one of the Hufflepuffs in the room asked… it seemed like he had gained quite an audience.

"Wow Draco, I didn't know that you were such a story teller." Blaise said leaning back in his seat.

"Well there's more where that came from, however it is now time for our next class." With that Draco fled the room, his stuff magically in his bag after being spread across the desk.

"ALLEN/MCCLAIN WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!" the words echoed across the camp, their origin that of cabin 3 and cabin Hades, the sources of the yells came out of their respective cabins to find their dimension travelling companion.

Out of the Apollo and Athena cabins came Will Solace and Annabeth Chase.

"Keith…. damn I swear I heard Keith yelling for me." Will said turning to look at Annabeth.

"Snart… God damn it Snart where are you?" Annabeth shouted back

"Scarlet this is the second time that we are not in our home dimension… which one are you?" Percy Jackson asked looking between the other three people visible in the courtyard.

"Well, my name is Lance… broody mcbrooderson over there seems to be my man Keith, and I have no idea who you two are." The tall and smiley Will said.

"Hmm so you are a female this time we may be able to have some fun with th-"

"Not on your life"

"…Right well Keith and I will just be heading over that way so yeah you two can sort out your dimension bruhaha… bye." and just like that Will picked Nico up and ran.

"Well I wonder what we can do in this life?" Snart said waving his hands around and concentrating.

Almost immediately a wave of water hit Barry in the face, opening his eyes Snart started smirking and out came the scariest thing that Barry had heard in a long time.

"Muwahahahahahahaha!"

"Please don't go around telling water puns, the ice ones were bad enough."

"Oh but Scarlet, don't you sea this is the best thing ever."

"I thought that the best thing ever was getting Haku as a minion after letting him live?" Barry questioned thinking back on the young ice user that Snart had practically adopted as his own.

"That was then and this is now, what can you do in this life Scarlet?"

"Well…if I'm correct, I don't have any powers other than being super smart." Barry said, by now fully ignoring the femaleness of his new life to know that this life is that of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.

"Hmmm I wonder if those two ever fixed their dimension hopping oh well not my problem."

where did they go next? what happens to the original consciousness? who were the other two dimension hoppers? and when will the new chapter be up?


	8. Len and Barry in Space

#Super boy's in space, # still not mine

Barry really wished that the dimension hopping would come to an end, because waking up in different situations is annoying. Taking in his surroundings Barry decided that he needed to talk to someone about the décor, seriously, black and weirdly, ominously glowing purple did not go together at all. Moving his obnoxiously long white hair out of his face, Barry caught a glimpse of his now purple hand and swore.

"Fuck, please let me be part of the good guys and not who I think it is."

It was exactly who he thought it was, because looking back at him from the mirror was the purple face and white hair of the Prince of the Galra empire, Lotor.

"FUCK!"

Waking up in another dimension was nothing new to Len. Waking up with a face mask on was a little weird but also nothing new. Waking up in a new dimension, wearing a face mask and finding out he was in space was so new that Len had a little trouble believing it.

"Lance, Buddy, you okay?" the voice of the big guy in yellow asked through the door that Len had disappeared through.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, because sweet Jesus he was in space, Len opened the door and took in the sight of the two people in the hallway.

"Peachy" he said with a slight smirk as he pushed passed the green and yellow people.

Due to his pushing passed he didn't see the look the two shared nor did he see the green one pull out a glowing green weapon, he did however feel it when the weapon's electricity coursed through his body, effectively knocking him out.

Waking up Len found himself, not for the first time in his life, handcuffed to a table. Around him sat six people, two of which he recognised from before his impromptu nap.

"You know… if you're going for a rainbow look…you're missing a few colours… blue for example." He said looking at the assorted colours in front of him.

"Who are you and what have you done to the Blue Paladin." The tall white-haired one demanded.

"Oh British, nice… are you the captain of this little ship, because let me tell you, the last time I was on a ship with a British captain, I died… for a bit… I got better." He said in lieu of a proper explanation.

"Answer the question, who the hell are you and what have you one to Lance?" the one in red demanded getting all up in Len's face.

"Okay a few things, one, get out of my face," Len said pushing Red's face away from him, "two, I thought you were looking for your blue paladin, third the name's Cold, Captain Cold and the only lance I know is a hot, female assassin named Sara."

"How the hell did you get out of those handcuffs?" the one in Black asked.

"I am a master thief, if I want out of handcuffs, I will be out of them, even if I have to freeze a hand off." Len said shrugging.

"How would you freeze your hand off?" the green one asked.

"Well I aim my freeze gun at one of my hands, freeze it, destroy said hand, and then I am able to move around."

"That's brutal." The yellow one said.

"We don't know if he's telling the truth." Black said.

"Okay, I'm gonna need some names, I can't keep calling you colours, mainly cause red is messing with my fung shei by not being scarlet."

"Who the hell is scarlet."

"Well red, scarlet is an annoyingly nice human being who-"

Suddenly a loud ding reverberated throughout the ship followed by a voice.

"Hello… paladins… princess…anyone… I kinda need to talk to someone on this team." The British accented voice called out.

"You may want to answer that." Len said.

"Shiro bring him with us."

With the command from the one Len believed to be the princess, everyone filed out through one of the many doors.

Len went to follow, the one in black decided that his hand needed to be placed on Len's shoulder so as to guide the displaced thief.

"You know I appreciate the guiding but… if you don't remove your hand from my person…you will lose it…again." Len said looking at the metal prosthetic on his shoulder.

The hand was quickly retracted and they set off to the main deck of the ship.

"Oh good there are people here, Princess my name is Lotor and I want to help with your endeavour." The voice came from a white haired person… who was purple.

"Is it just me or is this guy purple, cause if he is…. He needs to dress better…and find better décor…black and glowing purple do not go together." Len said effortlessly dodging the hand that went to cover his mouth.

"You know I thought that too when I woke up… Len is that you?" Barry questioned.

"Why yes it is Scarlet… do you have any idea where we are now?" Len Queried.

"Actually I do know… and I would just like to you know… get away from the witches that can and probably will find a way to get to our dimension." Barry said looking behind himself.

"Well Scarlet, if you send coordinates to the ship I may be able to commandeer a vessel to come and get you." Len said really getting into the dodging of hands.

"W-wha- no you will not be taking one of our vessels to pick up your evil minion." The red one said.

"Wait… I'm not an evil minion… you have the master thief, I'm the good guy…. I'm a superhero." It seems that Barry really didn't want to be the bad guy in this dimension.

"Yeah right and I'm the Flash." The red one said.

"No you're not… I am." Barry said.

"Prove it."

"Scarlet don't"

"Stay out of this Snart."

"And we're back to the surnames, I thought I told you dimensions ago to call me Len?"

"You know what no fuck this, fuck you, I guess I'll take all these expensive trinkets and put them back in their high security vault behind high tech lasers and bullet-proof gla- …. Huh…didn't think that would actually work… so…. Paladins of Voltron… who's your favourite superhero…I like Supergirl…she was fun…she could also sing really well…you're not gonna shoot me if I come onto your ship are you..." Barry was rambling now.

"Lotor you are a slimy viscnarg and I would like nothing more than to throw you into a black hole, but I will give you the benefit of the doubt, and I will not order anyone to shoot you as soon as you board my ship." Allura said.

"Right…so I should wear a laser proof vest, because you're probs gonna shoot me about a minute after I board the ship… oh looks like Len's here." off screen the sounds of fighting were being picked up by the video mic.

"Scarlet… come on, I have a big robot lion in the docking bay and well you can get us to her faster than I can." With that said the screen went black.

"…how the hell did he get there so fast?"

"So... who are you?" the one in yellow questioned as soon as Len and Barry got back on the castleship.

"Well, my name is Barry Allen, as you just saw I am the fastest man alive, this is Leonard Snart, the coldest and puniest man alive, and you are the paladins of Voltron, the defenders of the universe." Barry said keeping as calm as he could.

"Well it looks like you know where we are Scarlet… do you mind explaining it to me." Len said, he was really sick of these dimensions.

"Well Len, this is the dimension of Voltron, the newer Netflix version, and these are the paladins of Voltron…. Basically there are five of the lions and they all join together to form a giant robot called Voltron, the lions are all colour coded to their paladins, so the red lion belongs to Keith, the one in red, the green lion belongs to Pidge, the short one in green, the yellow lion belongs to Hunk, the big lovable one in yellow, the black lion belongs to Shiro the big guy with the scar on his nose, and the blue lion belongs to lance… whose body you are currently inhabiting."

"Well that gets those introductions out of the way… what do we call the orange one and little miss princess?"

"Well the Princess is Allura of the former planet Altea, and the orange one as you called him is Coran, royal adviser to the princess, also the unanimously acclaimed space uncle."

"You guys cannot actually believe this?" Keith cried.

"Well Kevin" "Keith" "That's what I said, they can cause it's the truth"

"Len stop antagonizing Keith, we kinda need him If we want to y'know live….and then hop to another dimension"

"God I hate it when you're right."


End file.
